


Like a Chessy movie

by Queen_Oval



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cheesy, F/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-11 00:02:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8944681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Oval/pseuds/Queen_Oval
Summary: Theo and Philip met was like a cheesy movie.





	

**Author's Note:**

> sorry I got confused which one I was supposed to do.

Theodosia always had a the words of her future lover that graceful calligraphy that stated Did you die recently? Cause girl, you look like an angel to me. Granted she knew that it was cheesy, but to her it was the beautiful that was ever written on her wrist. She hoped one day would find her lover.

And today she did. Theo was waiting in the long slow moving line trying to get caffeine in her before she want to class. She knew he was looking at her, 

His unruly curly hair tied in a bud,”Did you die recently?Cause girl, you look like angel to me.” 

Theo was shocked when he said those words. What she should she say? What if she wasn't his soulmate Well you won't know if you don’t try she thought.,”If I was an octopus, all my 3 hearts would beat for you.” She prayed that his soulmate was her.

The freckled boy choked up a bit, Theo was concerned,”Are you alright?”

“Yeah I am. Now that I know my soulmate is,” He smiled at her. Theo was shocked she was his soulmate, she wasn’t sure what to do.  
She did the natural thing she thought of . She hugged him. He smelled like pine trees and sweet honeysuckles.   
As she pulled back to see his face,“The name’s Phillip Hamilton. Do you have a name besides being my soulmate?” Phillip said taking one of her hand.

“My name is Theodosia Burr,” She smiled back at his cheesy joke.

“Like Aaron Burr’s daughter?” He questioned.  
She nodded,”Yeah. I am.”

he was quiet.Then it clicked “Are Alexander hamilton’s son?”  
He looked at her,”Yeah.”  
There was a dead silence between them. Phillip chuckled as he thought that the universe had cruse them in a worse way for them.They were like star crossed lovers never to be together.

“I am sure if we tell our parents I am sure they won't care about this feud no more right?” Phillip smiled at her taking her hand.  
She blushed,”Yeah, How bad can it be to tell them?”

It was bad like the hurricane from the Wizard of Oz bad. The couple thought it would nice if they bring their family out to eat to tell them the big news.

“Theodosia what’s got you so excited?” Her father asked her as she walked to a large table.  
“You’ll see dad,” she smiled widely.

Philip brought his dad and mom to the dinner. Alex stopped midway when he saw Aaron,“What is he doing here?”

Burr looked at Hamilton,”Yes why is he here?”

Theo wiper her hand on her jeans,” That what I need to tell dad.”

Aaron looked at her daughter,” What is it ?”

Theo looked at Philip to help her out with this,”Theo and I are soulmates.”

There was dead silence on the table before it was interrupted from Alexander,” Hell no.”  
“Alexander,”Eliza hissed at him.

Alex shrugged his shoulders,“What you want me to pretend that I like this.”  
Before the situation can go any further Theo ran out of the restaurant. Philip quickly follow her out of the door. “Theo ! Theo wait! “ he shouted.

Theodosia's face was streamed with tears,”You can leave if you want.”  
“I don’t want to leave you,” he said

“Y-you don’t?” She asked wiping away tear stains in her eyes.

“Of course not,” Philip stated hugging her tight “You are my soulmate . Even if we have to a Romeo and Juliet .”

“Your such a dork,” she said as she cuddle him.

Philip chuckled,“ But I am Your dork.”

“Darn right you are ,”she smiled. So the couple got married away and only having Angela,Philip’s sister to be the witness.   
And like any cheesy story they lived happily ever after.


End file.
